Contes et Litanies
by NovellaSkyler
Summary: L'histoire parle de quatre héritiers de la Nature, des sorciers hors-norme, dans leur vie de marginale et de héros face aux divers dangers que le temps leur prépare. Enfant de l'air, de l'eau, de la terre, du feu; chacun sa propre vision, chacun son histoire.


Première Litanie

Enfant des vents

Il avait longuement erré dans les plaines, telle une âme en peine. Un homme, humain, destiné au trépas depuis sa naissance mais condamné à l'attendre encore contre son gré.

Il y avait à peine quelques heures, il était le fier forgeron d'un petit village modeste et paisible. Son vieux père était un ancien soldat reconvertit, sa mère aimante et généreuse dans son travail d'apothicaire. Il avait demandé, peu de temps auparavant, Yselda, sa fiancée adorée depuis tant d'année, en mariage. Dans sa simple vie, il aimait boire et s'amuser avec ses amis à la taverne du village, ou partir chasser en leur compagnie. Il était un homme comme les autres, et il était heureux ainsi.

Puis vint l'attaque surprise des suppôts de Sauron. S'il avait été présent à ce moment là, et n'était non pas parti chasser seul sans prévenir, il aurait volontiers rejoint ses proches dans la mort. Mais non, en à peine quelques heures, le temps qu'ils reviennent, l'âme de son hameau avait été entièrement aspiré. Les orcs festoyaient des corps encore chauds des enfants qu'ils venaient d'égorger, et tâchaient d'achever les quelques habitants qui encore respiraient. Du sang, l'odeur du fer omniprésente autour de lui, à le rendre fou. Il était terrifié, enragé et, surtout, impuissant.

Il avait tenté d'au moins sauvegarder la mémoire de tous ces braves gens. Il lutta seul face à ce bataillon, certes plus nombreux mais certainement pas aussi déterminé. Il n'en retira cependant aucun succès, aucune satisfaction vengeresse, et la lame qui transperça son flan droit le contraint instinctivement à fuir au plus vite. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était une coquille vide. Ses amis, sa famille et son histoire venait de s'envoler du feu de la cruauté. Bientôt, lui aussi mourrait. Il sentait la vie le quitter sensiblement à chaque pas. Sa blessure, trop profonde, s'égouttait sur le sol, marquant le chemin qu'il empruntait. Devait-il s'en réjouir ? Ce fut au pied d'un arbre qu'il s'échoua. Un étang s'étendait un peu plus loin devant lui. Au moins, la dernière image qu'il aurait de cette terre serait plus douce que ses souvenirs. Il apprécia le vent qui balaya ses cheveux, et qui doucement, prit l'odeur de cannelle. Il ferma ses yeux, aveuglé, assourdie. Il sentit sur sa peau presque froide comme la glace une brise très légère le caresser. Du moins l'eut-il cru.

L'impression qu'il eut en se réveillant fut celle d'être arrivée au paradis, ou tout ce qui se rapporte à la vie après la mort. Ses yeux bruns s'était ouvert sur un plafond de bois lisse et scintillant. Au dessus de sa tête, des rideaux blancs volaient doucement, encerclant une fenêtre donnant sur le ciel bleu dégagé et ensoleillé. Il pouvait entendre le tranquille chant des oiseaux pas très loin. Il reposait sous une fine couverture brune, ainsi que des oreillers très confortables de plumes. Doucement, il émergea. Était-ce cela, la mort ? Il pourrait s'en accommoder facilement, qui plus est s'il y retrouvait bien ses proches. Il redressa son corps massif, car il était loin d'être petit avec son mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Dans son village, il avait toujours dépassé tout le monde d'environ deux têtes.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut sa douleur à la hanche. Il y passa vivement une main et remarqua qu'un bandage avait été fait pour panser sa blessure. Étrange dans un univers où il était censé être mort. Il tira la couverture pour découvrir ses jambes. On lui avait laissé son pantalon usé mais il était à présent torse-nu. En lançant un regard dans la pièce, il ne trouva pas son vêtement manquant, mais une chemise blanche posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais bien rangée et propre. Il y avait une cheminée éteinte dans un coin, un chandelier sur une petite table de nuit et un tapis en macramé brun.

Soudainement, il entendit des bruits de pas rapides venant de derrière l'unique porte de la pièce. Il tenta de se redresser, mais sa récente blessure l'empêcha de le faire aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il grimaça et la porte s'ouvrit alors dans un léger grincement. La femme qu'il rencontra alors fut la plus surprenante qu'il n'eut jamais vu jusqu'à lors. Elle était d'apparence très frêle avec son petit corps perdu dans une longue robe aux manches bouffantes dénudant ses épaules. Ce fait le fit rougir, gêné de voir autant de peau d'une femme inconnue, et il détourna la tête de pudeur. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser ses traits, se rappelant juste de cheveux bruns aussi étrangement courts pour une dame. Embarrassé, il faillit oublier où il était et pourquoi il y était. Son expression se décomposa et il prit un regard morne et vide alors qu'elle s'approchait.

- **Je suis ravie de vous voir éveillé** , dit-elle d'une voix fluette et presque murmurante. **J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu avec votre blessure, mais je suis soulagée de vous voir guérir.**

- **Où suis-je ?** Demanda-t-il platement.

- **Dans ma maison** , répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, **à quelques mètres de l'endroit où vous vous êtes évanoui.**

Il s'affaissa avec une lenteur qui inquiéta celle qui l'avait sauver. Elle s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que sa tête passe devant la sienne. Elle semblait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'écoutait plus. Un vrillement sourd le rendait sourd au monde extérieur. Il regarda ces yeux gris, inquiets et tristes, alors qu'il laissait tomber, déçu :

- **Alors, je ne suis pas mort…**

Les semaines qui suivirent lui semblèrent les mêmes. Il se sentait plus mort que vif. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle, étanche aux bruits et mouvements extérieurs. Il sentait qu'on s'occupait de lui, pour qu'il continue à vivre physiquement, mais il n'y donnait pas beaucoup de bonne volonté. Il n'avait pas envie de refaire surface, la réalité était bien trop cruelle. Il était enfermé dans son passé, ses regrets et ses remords. Un culpabilité qui l'étreignait si fort qu'il en faisait des cauchemars. Mais chacun d'entre eux finissait par disparaître au bout d'un moment, comme soufflé par une rassurante brise. Il avait cette douce impression de sécurité et de chaleur qui lui manquait tellement.

Le temps passa lentement, l'été disparu au profit de l'automne pluvieux. Ce jour là, il fut réveillé par de l'eau tombant sur son visage. Il avait bien dormi la veille, et il lui semblait se retrouver ce même jour, le premier où il avait atterrit ici. D'une main molle, il essuya la goutte d'eau glissant sur sa joue, et observa d'un œil passif la fenêtre ouverte au-dessus de sa tête. Les nuages étaient chargés, orageux, et les branches d'arbres, agitées par le vent, peinaient à retenir la pluie qui voulait entrer. Quelle drôle d'idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte par ce temps. Cette personne était étrange.

Cette personne… oui, étrange, elle l'était. Depuis combien de temps s'occupait-elle de lui, sans contrepartie ? Une loque inutile, bien d'autres hommes l'auraient mit à la rue il y aurait bien des mois. Elle l'avait nourri, lavé, aidé dans tous ses besoins qu'il en serait presque gêné. Mais grâce à elle, il voyait enfin clairement. Il était enfin revenu du monde des ombres, et même si la blessure restait encore vive dans son âme et conscience, il pouvait enfin réfléchir raisonnablement. Il ne désirait plus mourir. Trop étaient déjà mort pour qu'il se rajoute à la file de son propre choix. Les dieux l'avaient laissé vivre il allait maintenant vivre pour sa famille, et ses amis. Il devait comprendre des choses, en voir d'autres, et seulement après il pourrait faire son deuil.

D'un mouvement déterminé, il se redressa sur le lit et ferma la fenêtre. Il se leva, remerciant silencieusement sa sauveuse pour l'avoir fait se déplacer de force et garder ses muscles en l'état. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit sur un petit escalier qu'il descendit doucement. Le rez-de-chaussée était calme et assombri par la tempête à l'extérieur. Un orage éclaira la pièce une cuisine et un foyer sans grands artifices. Cependant, la porte de l'entrée était grande ouverte sur la prairie, laissant pénétrer fraîcheur et humidité. Il s'y dirigea, intrigué, en prenant appui sur les différents meubles à sa disposition. Il se fatiguaient quand même bien plus vite à présent.

Il sortit sous un petit porche en bois, et constata l'ampleur que prenait ce temps de fin de période estival. Il regarda le ciel, puis son regard s'éloigna au loin. Là rencontra-t-il, à son grand étonnement, la silhouette de cette femme singulière qu'il avait croisait plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle était pieds nues sur l'herbe, trempée au milieu de l'averse, le visage et les mains tournés vers le ciel orageux. Un éclair lumineux éclaira la scène, la rendant presque irré robe dansait dans les bourrasques agressives. Le temps se rallongea momentanément. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans ce paysage, et il était certains que cette particulière inconnue y était pour quelque chose. L'orage gronda alors, faisant vibrer ses os, et le ramena au temps présent. Il reprit conscience et se dit qu'elle allait attraper la mort, si peu vêtue sous la pluie et le vent. Il décida d'attirer son attention en l'interpellant. Ce fut incongru, mais elle l'entendit du premier coup et se tourna vers lui en faisant claquer ses mèches imbibées d'eau sur son visage. Ils étaient étrangement courts, à peine à la moitié du cou, avec deux plus longues mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient gris comme les nuages orageux. Ses fines lèvres roses se courbèrent en un sourire chaleureux. Ses pieds nues froissèrent l'herbe fraîchement arrosée et elle se dirigea calmement vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Elle s'arrêta au pied des marches, et dit de sa voix sereine mais chaleureuse :

- **Je suis ravi de vous voir debout,** _ **elekith.**_

En entendant cette étrange prononciation, d'une langue parfaitement inconnue, il s'affirma alors à lui-même que cette généreuse personne n'était pas humaine. Il avait déjà des doutes lors de leur première rencontre, mais ses pensées étaient à ce moment là remplis d'autres problèmes plus important à son cœur.

- **Qu'êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sèche, lié au temps qu'il avait passé muet.

Elle lui lança un rictus mystérieux et malicieux, et l'invita à rejoindre l'intérieur pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il s'exécuta sans hésitation après tout ce temps il n'avait pas besoin de se méfier d'elle, quoi ou qui qu'elle soit. Elle le suivit en fermant la porte derrière eux et se hâta vers la cuisine, en allumant au passage les lampes à huile qui illuminaient enfin cette pièce assombrie. Elle s'agita devant ses établis, sous les yeux observateurs de son invité qui s'assit par manque de force sur l'un des fauteuil du salon. Elle finit par le rejoindre, souriante et toujours trempé, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle le lui tendit, il l'accepta avec reconnaissance. La saison était plutôt fraîche. Elle alla s'installer près de la cheminée et commença à tenter de faire un feu.

Il y avait chez cette femme quelque chose de bien singulier, autre que son comportement. C'était plus profond. Elle avait une peau si clair, des cheveux si sombre, des yeux aussi gris que l'orage pour un sourire ensoleillé. Elle avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

- **Je suis si heureuse de vous voir debout !** Finit-elle par dire en s'installant sur fauteuil près de lui. **J'avais commencé à perdre espoir.**

- **Beaucoup auraient déjà renoncé** , dit-il sombrement et en même temps avec respect. **Je vous admire pour votre ténacité à garder vivant un poids comme moi.**

- **Vous n'avez pas été bavard, je vous l'accorde, mais vous n'avez pas été un poids je vous l'assure. À vrai dire, je reçois très peu de compagnie, j'ai donc un peu profité de votre présence.**

- **Vous êtes ma sauveuse, je vous dois la vie à présent.**

- **Eh bien soyez un ange et ne mettez plus la votre en danger, cela me rendra on ne peut plus satisfaite.**

Il lui tourna un regard étonné et pourtant un sourire discret coula sur ses lèvres. Son hôte était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement gentil. Il ne pouvait avoir plus de chance que de tomber près de chez elle lors de sa fuite. Le destin devait en être responsable. À cette pensée, son expression redevint sombre et triste. Elle dû s'en rendre compte, car elle interrompit ses divagations par une question pertinente :

- **Puis-je vous demander votre nom,** _ **elekith**_ **?**

- **Oh !** S'exclama-t-il, gêné. **Il est vrai que j'ai fais preuve d'une grande impolitesse pendant ces derniers jours. Je me nomme Gideon.**

- **Seulement Gideon ?** S'enquit-elle, curieuse et surprise par la non révélation du nom de son père.

- **A partir d'aujourd'hui, oui.**

Elle n'en demanda pas plus, et il l'en remercia une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas penser à son passé maintenant. Il voulait juste quelque heures de paix.

- **Et à qui dois-je ma survie ?**

- **Ah, excusez-moi, je suis si tête en l'air !** Fit-elle en se tapant les doigts sur son front. **Je me nomme Wilween.**

- **Seulement Wilween ?** S'enquit-il avec un air narquois.

- **Depuis très longtemps, oui.**

Il lui lança un regard en angle. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste, ni sombre, ni en colère. Elle semblait tranquille d'esprit. Il se prit à s'intéresser à sa vie. Quels secrets dissimulait-elle sous ses sourires innocents ? C'est à cette quête qu'il s'employa dans les deux mois suivants son rétablissement. Depuis son éveil, une autre vie s'était ouverte à lui grâce à cette femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et pourtant il peinait à lui accorder un âge inférieur au sien. Quand il se tenait debout près d'elle, elle devait toujours lever la tête pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle était tellement petite à côté de lui, bien qu'elle soit en fait dans la norme des femmes de ce pays.

Durant cette période, il apprit énormément sur ce qui l'entourait et sur lui-même. Wilween avait une connexion assez remarquable avec la nature et l'environnement. Parce qu'il ne pouvait l'aider en partant à la chasse à sa manière, elle lui montra une manière de faire plus douce, plus élaborée. Il ne prenait jamais plus qu'il n'avait besoin pour survivre. Ensemble, ils se baladèrent longuement dans les plaines, sans chemin tracé à l'avance. Ils finissaient toujours découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant comme des paysages, des cavernes scintillantes ou des monuments d'âges immémoriaux. Il lui avait un jour demandé d'où elle tenait cette chance incroyable. Elle lui avait alors confié que ce n'était autre que le vent qui la guidait, et qu'elle ne doutait jamais de lui. Pour une raison ou une autre, il l'a cru sans hésiter.

Vint alors une nuit où il se rendit compte, avec angoisse et amertume, à quel point il commençait à s'attacher à elle. Il n'était pas non plus aveugle, c'était de loin réciproque. Il remarquait ses nombreux regards insistants dans sa direction. Elle ne se cachait jamais pour l'observer, de loin ou de près. Elle aimait le tirer par la main pour qu'il la suive sans ralentir, et il aimait serrer ses petits doigts dans sa grande paume. Il aurait aimé que cela soit simple. Il l'aurait aimé, dans ce petit coin du monde, sans penser au reste. Il l'aurait regardé, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait, danser dans les vents orageux de début d'automne. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être heureux ici, dans ses bras. Mais le poids de la culpabilité pesait sur sa poitrine. Il pensait à Yselda, et ne pouvait que se sentir mal de la mettre au second plan si rapidement. Il l'avait vraiment aimé, et il avait l'impression de la trahir.

- **Tu as peur,** murmura la voix de Wilween près de son oreille.

Il sursauta et tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Ils s'étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit à l'étage, la tête sous la fenêtre. En temps normal, la jeune femme lui parlait des constellations et des histoires liées à ces dernières. Il avait été trop pris par ses pensées et elle avait dû remarquer qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Cependant, il ignorait de quoi elle parlait. Replaçant son bras confortablement sous sa tête, elle lui expliqua sa pensée :

- **Je ressens les perturbations de ton esprit.**

- **Comment ?** Demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un rire anxieux, détournant son regard gris vers le ciel dégagé. Son sourire se fit malicieux, et pourtant il aurait juré voir une pointe de tristesse s'en mêler.

- **Je les ressens, c'est tout. C'est ainsi depuis un très long moment. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.**

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et il su, à ce moment là, dans son expression de douleur à peine dissimulée, qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il voulait partir. Elle savait qu'il allait partir. Elle caressa sa joue de sa main, délicatement, en disant alors :

- **Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'importe le temps qui aura passé, sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Gideon.**

Avec délicatesse, elle alla déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue, sa main toujours posé sur sa jumelle. Doucement, il prit cette main dans sa sienne et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sauveuse. Il profitait de sa présence, de sa chaleur corporelle, de ces iris grises qui rapportaient toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et c'est avec leurs deux mains soudés qu'ils s'endormirent cette nuit là. La dernière nuit où ils purent se parler, et qui sonna comme un adieu aux oreilles de l'homme. Il partit très tôt le lendemain matin, tandis que la belle dormait encore. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un dernier regard envers cette petite chaumière perdue près de la forêt, loin de tout, et pourtant un havre de tranquillité.

Dix ans passèrent depuis sa rencontre avec Wilween, ainsi que son départ. Les premiers temps, il ne su pas vraiment où aller. Ses pas le guidèrent vers son ancien village, devenu fantôme. Rien ni personne n'y avait été laissé. Il passa par son ancienne maison, celle qu'il partageait avec son ancien amour. La poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, souvent cassés. Il ne trouva rien lui rappelant sa vie d'avant. Les maraudeurs avaient déjà tout dévalisé, même les souvenirs. Il resta dans les parages pendant quelques jours, se remémorant les bons souvenirs et les mauvais qu'il avait passé ici. Une semaine plus tard, il quitta ces lieux maudits après avoir jeté dans le puits de la place centrale son arc, ses flèches et sa dague. Tout cela appartenait à son passé. Il devait se forger un avenir à présent.

Ses pas le menèrent, ou plutôt le vent le mena, vers un nouveau petit village. Ce dernier était exposé à de nombreux dangers, en plus des orcs, comme des groupes de bandits essayant d'imposer leur loi. Il entra plutôt simplement dans la presque inexistante garde du village. Il se retrouva à devenir un membre indispensable de la communauté. Son calme imperturbable et son autorité froide acquise lors de son passage chez Wilween lui forgèrent une bonne réputation dans tout le Rohan. Le chef du village lui proposa même d'épouser sa fille, dans le but intéressé de l'obliger à rester. La dot était généreuse, et son futur aurait été assuré en tant que chef. Cependant, Gideon refusa, son esprit trop embrouillé, déjà scindé entre deux femmes. Furieux de son déclin, le chef le renvoya du village.

À nouveau nomade, mais cette fois bien armé et avec une réputation en or, il dériva au gré du vent. Il commençait déjà à oublier pourquoi il s'y prenait ainsi. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait refusé si rapidement la proposition du père. Sur le moment, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur ce que voulait son cœur. Un mariage arrangé n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il traversa le Riddermark, sans but, et finit par tomber sur un groupe de soldat d'Edoras. Ils le reconnurent à sa renommée et leur capitaine l'invita à rejoindre ses rangs. Ce ne serait pas définitif, lui avait-il assuré, le temps qui lui plaira sera celui qui plaira à l'homme du Rohan. Il accepta et devint un mercenaire à la solde du roi du pays des chevaux, rapidement respecté au travers de son peuple, même par le roi lui-même, Eorl Le Jeune. Les années passèrent, il s'habituait peu à peu à vivre en oubliant sa vie d'avant.

Il fêta son quarante-et-unième anniversaire en compagnie des Eodreds de son recruteur. Sa longue chevelure brune était devenu grisonnante à certain endroit, vieilli avant l'heure par les nombreux combats contre les orcs qui se faisaient de plus en plus tenaces. Cependant, il n'avait plus cette même verve qu'il y avait quelques années. Éventrer ces monstres ne le satisfaisait plus. Il était fatigué, et désirait autre chose. Une chose dont il lui était impossible de se rappeler. La fissure s'agrandit quand il lui fut ordonné de s'attaquer à des Hommes. Des Dulendings, des sauvages comme ils les appelaient, venus récupérer des terres destinées à leur survie. Ou plutôt, accomplir une vengeance contre ces soldats qui se croyaient supérieurs à eux.

Lors d'une bataille dans les plaines du Riddermark, il tomba de son cheval à cause d'une flèche malheureusement perdue traversant son armure. Il dévala la colline et atterrit sur un amont de corps qui avaient suivi sa voie peu de temps auparavant. Des alliés, des ennemis, enfin en étaient-ce réellement ? Il n'était pas un rohirrim, il n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'en être un. Cette guerre ne le concernait pas ! Ce qu'il voulait, au départ, c'était tuer des orcs. Ces créatures lui avaient tout pris, il aurait voulu se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de protéger quelque chose qui lui était cher face à eux. La vérité était face à lui, il avait perdu de vue son objectif. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était passé au dessus de ce drame. Il ne protégeait rien d'autre que sa propre personne à présent. Il se battait pour des valeurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes, pour une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Sa véritable place l'appelait depuis des mois, mais il l'avait passé au second plan à cause d'une vieille angoisse. Maintenant, il l'entendait clairement.

 _«_ _Quoi qu'il arrive, qu'importe le temps qui aura passé, sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Gideon. »_

- **Wilween…** , murmura-t-il pour lui-même en lançant un regard perdu au loin, à l'opposé de la sanglante bataille dans son dos.

Il avança d'un pas, buttant sur les corps et glissant sur le sang frais. Ce fut comme se détacher de chaînes d'argent. Il hésitait encore, il le sentait. Il essayait de se souvenir d'elle. Seules quelques images lui revenaient, incomplètes de surcroît. Des bribes de sa voix, de son rire. Puis ce tableau surnaturelle la dessinant dansant avec le vent, sous la pluie et les orages.

Une bourrasque se leva soudainement dans le dons, faisant voler sa cape brune et ses longs cheveux en bataille. Ses pieds s'alignèrent naturellement dans la direction que prenait cette lame des vents et se mirent à s'agiter sans plus qu'il n'y pense. D'abord doucement, puis cela devint un besoin vital de suivre ce chemin. Il détacha, dans son sillage, sa lourde armure de cavalier qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol comme un vulgaire bibelot.

Des jours durant, il courut à perdre haleine. Le vent le guidait toujours dans la même direction, il était sûr du chemin à prendre. Arrivé au premier soleil du quatrième jour, il était plus mal que mal. Il était si faible. Il s'écroula près d'un étang et y plongea ses mains pour s'abreuver le plus rapidement possible. C'était un risque puéril qu'il avait pris et pourtant il ne le regrettait pas. Il voulait arriver au plus vite à son objectif. Même s'il ignorait quelle distance il lui restait à parcourir.

Il leva son visage vers l'horizon, observant d'un œil absent le jolie bassin miroitant. Puis le vent se leva pile dans sa direction, le faisant plisser des yeux. Il leva sa main pour s'en protéger, et tourna la tête pour éviter l'agression. Il se paralysa brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa mâchoire tomba. Il y était ! La chaumière isolée, à la lisière de la forêt et face à un lac ! Elle semblait plus morne, moins vivante qu'il y a quelques années, mais c'était bien elle !

Bondissant sur ses jambes à peine remise, tombant deux fois par faiblesse physique, il atteint le palier de la maison en quelques enjambées. Il fondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. La fraîcheur du lieu et son silence sacré lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il lâcha la porte, la laissant grincer en s'ouvrant légèrement plus, et ses bras lui tombèrent le long de ses flancs. La pièce était telle que dans ses souvenirs. Chaque meubles étaient à sa place, seulement il manquait des éléments. Il n'y avait plus de lumière chaleureuse dans l'âtre. Et surtout, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ici depuis très longtemps. Wilween… où était-elle ? Elle avait dit qu'elle serait là. Toujours. Dix ans, était-ce trop demander ? Enfin, demander… n'était-il pas parti comme un voleur ? Il n'avait rien promis, ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Avait-elle compris qu'il ne désirait plus la voir et que son temps avec elle était à jamais révolu ?

D'un pas mécanique, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil mal entretenu qui, à une autre époque, lui était attitré. Il faisait face à celui de sa sauveuse. Elle lui racontait toute sorte de chose, elle était de bonne conversation. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout était la regarder rêver. Des fois, ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes à côté d'eux, et elle passait son auriculaire sur les lèvres, l'air pensive. Quand il l'interpellait, délicatement pour ne pas la brusquer, elle lui répondait avec un sourire nostalgique qu'elle pensait à une amie à elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours été curieux au sujet de son entourage. Elle semblait vivre ici depuis bien longtemps, et elle semblait connaître beaucoup de monde, bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais beaucoup étendu sur ce sujet. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être était-elle parti chez l'un de ses proches et reviendrait bientôt ? Après tout, elle adorait cette maison, elle n'allait tout de même l'abandonner pour vivre ailleurs. C'était impensable.

Mais alors, pouvait-elle être décédé ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais dix ans à vivre seule, peut-être qu'un malheur lui était arrivé ! Il l'avait laissé seule, abandonnée, livrée à elle-même, il n'était qu'un sot ! La culpabilité commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur, plus grande encore qu'il y a des années. Il se sentait si mal. Chaque regard qu'il lançait autour de lui lui rappelait ce qu'il lui manquait à présent. Et la seule personne qui aurait le lui offrir a disparu.

Le vent serait-il en colère contre lui pour avoir voulu le faire souffrir ainsi ? Lui qui fut grand ami de Wilween, lui en voulait-il pour l'avoir laissé tombé ? Pourrait-il un jour se débarrasser de cette étau qui serrait son cœur comme ses poumons, lui donnant l'impression de mourir lentement, dans la souffrance ?

Soudainement, son attention fut attirer par un son qui n'était pas le sien. Porté par une brise à ses oreilles, un chuchotement, une lamentation. Des pleures, qui pourtant n'avaient pas l'air si loin, comme à côté de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant d'attraper les geignements de cette voix familière. Elle pleurait à n'en plus tenir un discours compréhensible.

- _ **Veniam in me**_ **… Gideon…** _ **ego solus siento**_ **…**

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était dit, mais il avait entendu son prénom. Il reconnaissait cette voix pour l'avoir bercé des mois durant. Elle était là, la femme de sa vie, mais il ignorait où ! Il cria alors à perdre haleine :

- **Wilween ! C'est moi, Gideon ! Où es-tu ?**

Ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Au fur et à mesure que sa frustration se faisait grandissante, un vent puissant s'élevait autour de la maison. Il était comme coincé dans un monde différent du sien. Furieux, il l'appela une dernière fois en y mettant toute sa rage. La porte de la maisonnée claqua brusquement et une bourrasque s'engouffra violemment. Durant un instant, il cru avoir une vision. La lumière s'était fit devant ses yeux Wilween était dans son fauteuil, en larmes, et avait sursauté à ce bruit violent. Puis l'obscurité avait une nouvelle fois fait disparaître cette vision.

- **Vent, qui est là ?** La brise lui rapporta. **...Gideon ?**

 **-Oui, oui, c'est moi ! Où es-tu ?**

Le vent fit de nouveau claquer la porte, révélant une nouvelle fois une image de Wilween, debout à quelques pas d'elle. Il tendit précipitamment la main dans sa direction mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, il ne fit que la traverser. Elle eut même un petit cri et se tourna sur elle-même avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Le grand brun regarda sa main, perdu. Elle semblait trembler, comme une image rémanente. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Que se passait-il ? D'une voix posée, mais serrée par le chagrin, Wilween parla dans le vide de sa maison à son attention.

- **Gideon, j'ignore si tu m'entends, mais si c'est le cas tu dois m'écouter. J'avais demandé au vent de m'apporter de tes nouvelles, comme je le fais chaque jour depuis dix ans. Tu es mort Gideon. Dans le Riddermark. Une flèche dans le cœur.**

- **Quoi… ?**

Son regard dériva sur son corps, dans le même état que sa main, si ce n'est ce trou dans sa poitrine. Son angoisse augmenta tandis qu'il pressait de sa main sa chemise. Le vent se fit plus sauvage, tellement instable que même de l'autre côté elle put le ressentir.

- **Je t'assure que j'ignore pourquoi tu n'as pas su trouver la paix ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé mêlé aux flux des airs ! Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Je suis désolé !**

 **-Je voulais te revoir !** Hurla-t-il, dans un écho de désespoir qui se répercuta tel un éclair.

Le feu dans l'âtre s'éteignit de ce manque d'air soudain. La jeune femme s'était paralysée à l'entente de cette voix déchirée, de ses mots inopinés. Elle remit mécaniquement ses cheveux bruns en place et se tourna vers son salon, où elle doutait trouver l'esprit tourmenté. Les larmes lui coulaient toujours sur les joues, mais un espoir subsistait.

- **Tu t'es souvenu de moi… ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Elle tendit sa main vers la pièce. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent dans une aura surnaturelle et ses yeux se firent plus brillant encore, faisant étinceler ses larmes comme de l'argent. Elle frissonna du contact froid d'une main d'un autre plan. Elle pouvait le voir à présent. Il pouvait la voir à présent. Il était à genoux et son image tremblait comme un souvenir presque effacé. Son visage n'avait pas pris une ride et l'entourait toujours cette onde de magnifique magie.

- **Gideon…,** souffla-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- **Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt,** dit-il dans un sourire si douloureux que le cœur de la magicienne la pinça.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pourtant si peu matériel. Il fut ahuri pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer en retour de toutes ses forces. Il osa même caresser ses cheveux et profiter de son odeur de pluie.

- **Tu m'as tellement manqué…**

 **-Moi aussi, Gideon, tellement…**

 **-Tu n'es vraiment pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle gloussa malgré les larmes et la difficulté que lui posait le nœud de sa gorge. Elle fit un mouvement de droite à gauche pour répondre, frottant son front contre son large torse.

- **Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?** Lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser leur bulle.

- **Tu as par miracle réussi à te souvenir assez de moi pour mêler ton esprit au vent,** murmura-t-elle. **Quand je te lâcherais, mon pouvoir n'aura plus aucune emprise et ton esprit ira où reposent tous les esprits des Hommes.**

Il ne répondit rien, continuant de la bercer contre lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, et la peur de mourir n'y était pour rien. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours et la protéger elle, la femme dont il était épris inconditionnellement. Mais il ne pouvait vivre à ses dépends plus longtemps. Il ignorait quelle force elle devait déployer pour l'aider.

 **-Je t'aime, Wilween,** dit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne et la délaissant délicatement.

Bien qu'il essayait de partir tranquillement, naturellement, la main fine de son amie le retenait par le poignet. Elle ne rendait les choses que plus difficile pour eux deux. Peut-être aurait-il dû garder ses sentiments pour lui. Puis ses gémissements larmoyants l'atteignirent et le déchirèrent.

- **Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ne me laisse pas seule, encore une fois. Je t'en supplie, restes…**

 **-Je suis désolé, Wilween, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser il y a toutes ces années. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu oser t'oublier. Pourtant, je sentais au fond de moi que tu étais encore là, à chaque orage que je traversais, à chaque brise qui me rafraîchissais.**

 **-Quand je t'ai recueilli, c'était sur un coup de tête. Je ne dois pas me mêler des affaires des humains, normalement. Mais je me sentais si seule, et puis tu avais l'air si gentil. Et tu l'étais, même plus que ça. J'ai cru que cet homme qui s'était effondré sur mon palier était un cadeau de la vie, et j'en suis tombé amoureuse. Quand tu es parti, j'ai su que tu m'oublierais rapidement car c'est un sortilège qui touche tout ceux qui nous approche. Plus longtemps il s'éloignent de nous, plus leur mémoire à notre sujet leur fera défaut. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai regretté de t'avoir laissé t'éclipser. J'aurais dû être plus égoïste.**

Elle remonta son regard gris miroir sur le visage triste et coupable de l'homme de sa vie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle dit dans un élan de détermination :

- **Pardonnes-moi si je vais trop loin, mais j'ai décidé d'être égoïste en ce jour.**

Brutalement, elle abattit sa paume libre sur la poitrine vibrante du mort. Il eut une exclamation surprise en voyant son corps s'illuminer de mille lumières et commencer à le brûler.

- **Que fais-tu ?!** La questionna-t-il, empli de douleur.

- **Je fais de toi une sylphe, élémentaire de l'air vivant dans les flux aléatoires. Tu vivras aussi longtemps que je vivrais, tu ne seras plus un humain comme les autres mais une partie intégrante de la Nature. Si tu ne le souhaites pas, tu peux me rejeter facilement, mais si tu ne fais rien j'utiliserais tout mon pouvoir afin de te faire revenir !**

Il n'eut pas à peser le pour et le contre très longtemps. Déjà, depuis dix ans, il se sentait à peine humain. Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait à côté de lui, il pourrait supporter l'éternité sans devenir fou. Il verrait avec les conséquences de son choix plus tard, mais pour l'heure il arrêtait de lutter contre l'énergie qui le remplissait. Bientôt, il la sentait recouvrir tous ses pores, traverser chacun de ses organes, pénétrer intimement ses pensées et sa conscience. Il était étreint par une douce et agréable sensation telle une risée, qui devint passionnée comme une tempête.

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, il se sentait comme quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant un peu toujours le même. C'était compliqué à exprimer. Ses yeux firent un tour d'horizon, appréciant une nouvelle vue plus nette et faite de couleur inattendue dans l'air. Puis il vit distinctement devant ses yeux l'objet de ses pensées toutes neuves. Aussi belle qu'avant, son sourire si enjoué de le voir n'aurait pu autant lui réchauffer le cœur. Cependant, la pauvre semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Il la rattrapa dans ses bras forts et elle lui dit d'une voix coupé par l'essoufflement.

 **-Je n'ai pas eu assez de pouvoir pour t'insuffler assez d'énergie afin de rester sous forme matérielle par toi-même. Il ne faut pas que tu me lâches, le temps que mes forces me reviennent.**

 **-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser un espace pour respirer après ce que tu as fais ?** Lui dit-il avec un sourire taquin qu'il utilisait souvent pour l'embêter.

La serrant délicatement contre lui, il la souleva et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée avant de la déposer sur ses genoux. La tête de Wilween se posa dans le creux de son cou et elle s'assoupit sans même laisser le temps à la situation de s'expliquer. Ce qui venait de se passer était irréel, et pourtant Gideon ne ressentait rien d'étrange par rapport à ça. Il se sentait même investit d'un second souffle. Un nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'or, pouvait-il être plus chanceux qu'en cet instant ?


End file.
